


You don't own me

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuckolding, Derogatory Language, Finger Sucking, Loki is married, M/M, Rough Sex, Some Feminization, Voyeurism, kind of?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 15 - CuckoldingUnlike all the other guys before Thor that were only good for one time, Thor has managed to make Loki want him to come back a second time and then a third one, and now it's been more than a month since they started this.





	You don't own me

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break because I was sick😷 but now I'm back!!! I hope you enjoy this❤️

Loki feels dizzy, his head spinning in arousal as he's being pounded at a relentless pace, Thor pistoning his hips into him with a wild abandon. The bed rattles with every unforgiving thrust Thor delivers, the headboard hitting the wall, and _still_, Loki begs for more.

Thor responds to his mewl with a low growl and starts snapping his hips even harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin barely even audible thanks to Loki's loud moans.

Loki's fists clench around the sheets beneath him and he tries to buck his hips up, wanting to meet Thor's thrusts but he can't really move as he is. Thor has basically folded him in half, gripping the back of his knees tight and holding them still against his chest. Loki can only lie there and take it, welcoming anything Thor wants to give him.

"You just can't get enough, can you? Fucking whore," Thor says and Loki whines, those words coming in that raspy deep voice having goosebumps breaking out all over his body, his hole clenching around Thor's fat cock inside him.

Thor chuckles in amusement, his huge chest shaking with laughter, his hips slightly stuttering before they resume their brutal pace. "I almost forgot how much you love that... That's exactly what you want after all, isn't it? To be my little bitch, to be used and fucked until you can't take it anymore and yet you always keep asking for more like the greedy slut you are."

"Yes yes yes, please Thor, pl- please," Loki whines desperately, welcoming the familiar feeling that always comes when Thor talks down to him like that, his stomach tightening with shame and arousal; he could have never guessed what a delicious combination of feelings it is before Thor.

"Seems like we have company, baby," Thor says, but Loki's brain is only barely functioning right now and he understands what Thor means a few seconds later when he hears Svad's voice calling his name.

_Oh._

A few seconds later Svad is standing at the frame of the door, looking at them with a frown but he's obviously not surprised; why would he be, after all. It's not the first time this happens and it won't be the last. Loki isn't sure where exactly his husband stands on this; sometimes he looks angry and jealous, other times he seems to simply accept it or even get aroused by it. Whatever it is, he allows it and he obviously hasn't left Loki yet; Loki wonders if it has even crossed his mind.

The first time it happened Svad was livid, but Loki couldn't find it in him to apologize; he wasn't sorry. And for a change, he decided to be honest with his husband, actually warned him that this probably wouldn't be the last time, he needed this. And, well, Svad stayed.

Then it happened again after a while, and again and again, always different guys who would fuck Loki through the mattress, stopping only when they'd made sure Loki would have a hard time walking the next day.

At the beginning Svad pretended it didn't happen. He would come back from work, find his husband with another man in their bed, and then just go sit in the living room, turning the TV on in a pointless attempt to muffle the sounds Loki made.

And then, one time, Svad stayed. He stayed and watched as a random guy was pounding his husband's ass, making him moan like a bitch in heat.

So, that's how it has been going from then on. Sometimes Svad stays, other times he doesn't. Loki doesn't mind.

"Either you take a seat or fucking leave us," Thor tells Svad, glancing at him for not more than a second before returning his attention to Loki.

Loki meets his husband's gaze but it's only for a few moments because soon Thor's cock is hitting his prostate with exercised precise and Loki helplessly lets his eyes fall closed, a loud moan of pleasure leaving his parted mouth.

"Are you gonna come, baby? Just like this, just on my cock. Show your husband what an obedient little whore you are for me," Thor commands in that firm tone of his that Loki can never not obey.

He nods his head eagerly, Thor's almost feral expression only sending him faster closer to the edge.

Thor fucks into him purposefully, his cock rubbing firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Loki and it's not long before Loki's climax hits him, Thor's name leaving his mouth again and again like a prayer, his whole body shaking as he rides out the powerful waves of his orgasm.

"Yeah, that's it," Thor grunts, fucking him through it, Loki's thoroughly used hole quivering around him.

Loki turns completely pliant under Thor, feeling like this is too much for his sensitive, post-climaxed body but still craving this and _more_.

Unlike all the other guys before Thor that were only good for one time, Thor has managed to make Loki want him to come back a second time and then a third one, and now it's been more than a month since they started this.

Loki isn't sure what exactly it is that makes him want Thor- _need_ him. It's probably a combination of things.

For once, the guy is gorgeous with an unreal body, dwarfing over Loki - who in no means would be considered short -, his huge arms looking like he could easily snap Loki in half if he wanted to. Then there's his cock, that beautiful massive beast that seems to have carved a space inside Loki's body that now only Thor can fill. He thought he knew how good sex felt until he met Thor and realized what he was missing all these years.

And then there's the fact that Thor seems to know exactly what he needs. He knows when he should be rough and merciless, and when Loki needs to be handled gently, with care. Either way, Thor always provides.

It almost makes Loki feel guilty. It never was like this with the others.

And Svad... maybe Svad doesn't deserve this. Loki knows that his husband loves him and Loki does too, but he's not in love with him like he used to be. He still cares about him a lot but he doesn't feel the thrill and excitement he does when he's with Thor.

He pushes these thoughts away for now, focusing back on how deliciously Thor's filling him and how sinfully good he looks as he keeps fucking into him, his muscles flexing and straining with every movement, the veins on his arms even more prominent than usual.

"Fuck, look at you, baby. You take me so well, you were made for my cock," Thor groans and Loki whimpers brokenly, a pathetic little sound escaping him. He _was_ made for this, Loki's brain supplies, agreeing with Thor's words; made for Thor's cock, born to be taken by this gorgeous beast of a man and be his little slut.

He squeaks in surprise when he's suddenly flipped around as Thor easily maneuvers him, pinning him to the mattress with a large hand placed between Loki's shoulder blades, his head and chest firmly pressed down to the bed, his ass slightly up. Thor slides back inside him in one smooth motion until he's buried in Loki's welcome hole to the hilt.

Loki feels his rim being stretched even wider around the thick base of Thor's cock and he arches his back, impatiently pushing towards it.

"Does he leave you hungry, baby? He doesn't feed your greedy hole, does he? That's why you're fucking starving for this," Thor comments and only then Loki realizes that Svad has stayed, sitting there, watching, his expression unreadable. Loki moans in reply to Thor, he can't help it, not even when his husband's eyes are boring into him.

Loki wonders what Svad is thinking now. One time he told Loki that usually he's imagining that it's him fucking Loki instead of all those other men, that Loki is moaning for him and only him. And despite Svad hating this, Loki thinks that his husband actually gets off on it. He probably also hates himself for enjoying it, thinking that he shouldn't; what kind of man gets turned on by watching his own husband fucking other men, right?

And yet, Svad hasn't asked him to stop this- not even once.

Thor's deep voice breaks him out of his thoughts, pulling him back to the present. "Poor baby. He can't satisfy you, hm... You need my big fat cock to fill your tight pussy."

"Yes, _yes_," Loki whines and almost sobs at the next hard thrust. Thor's balls slam sharply against his ass every time Thor bottoms out, burying the whole length of his dick so deep inside him that it's like Loki can feel it in his fucking throat.

"Does your slutty hole feels empty without me, Loki? You need me, don't you? You need me to fill you and breed your sweet cunt, to stuff you full with my cum and make you my bitch," Thor says, slightly panting now, his voice certainly loud enough for Svad to hear him from only a few feet away.

Loki chants _yesyesyes_, moaning wantonly in reply; he wants this, all of this. He's fucking hungry for it, feels like he needs this- like he needs Thor more than he ever needed anything in his life. It's pathetic and he would hate it if he didn't love this so much.

He's suddenly forced to shut up when Thor shoves two thick fingers into his mouth. Loki reacts simply on instinct at first and immediately starts sucking on them, swirling his tongue around them and hollowing his cheeks as he swallows them deeper.

A breathless laugh comes from Thor, a rumbling deep sound that has Loki squirming, moaning around the digits inside his mouth. "You fucking love having both your holes full, don't you? Fucking slut. Maybe we'll let your husband join the next time, hm. Let him have your mouth while I fuck your pussy."

Loki's stomach tightens with want at the thought and it makes him feel like he's burning with the need to _have_ this, to let himself be taken by both holes at the same time, to be fucked raw and used like nothing more than a whore.

Loki hisses and mewls as the sensitive head of his cock rubs against the sheets, feeling another powerful orgasm build inside him. Thor removes his fingers from his mouth and guides them beneath Loki, eliciting a startled, broken cry from him when Thor's large hand wraps around his aching cock.

"Do you want to come, little Loki?" Thor asks and Loki nods his head immediately, choking out a breathless _yes_. "You're getting greedy, baby. You have to earn this... Beg for my cum, beg me to fill your sweet pussy."

Loki opens his mouth to do just that but instead, a pained whine escapes him as Thor squeezes his cock hard, making Loki's eyes roll back in his head.

"Please- please Thor," he whimpers, mustering all the self control he has left to form a fucking coherent sentence as Thor keeps rutting into, grunting and growling like a beast, his sounds driving Loki closer, and he's slightly afraid that he'll come before he gets Thor's permission. "I want your seed, Thor. I- I need you to fill me."

Thor tuts disapprovingly, emphasizing his disapproval with a punishing thrust that knocks the breath out of Loki. "Don't you forget something, baby? What do you need me to fill, Loki?" Thor asks and Loki doesn't hesitate before answering, the words coming out in a pleading, little moan.

"I n- need you to fill my- my sweet pussy. _Please_."

Thor grunts, now sounding pleased, starting to stroke Loki's cock with harsh tugs. "I will, baby. I fucking will," Thor promises, and as a man of his word he makes good on his promise not long after.

He lowers himself over Loki, his broad chest flush against Loki's back, and fucks into him with sharp, shallow thrusts, his breath coming out in short hot puffs against Loki's neck, making shivers break out over his dump skin.

They climax almost simultaneously; Loki does his best to hold back until he feels Thor's cock starting to pulse inside him, and then he lets go, spilling all over Thor's hand as thick spurts of cum flood his hole, some of it dripping out as Thor keeps driving his cock in and out of him.

His muscles burn and he feels exhausted by the time they're done, gasping when Thor slips out of his tender hole; he can feel his entrance gaping and leaking and if he's honest, it's more satisfying than it has any right to be. It always feels so good when he's so thoroughly fucked that he can still feel it afterwards.

"You did so good, baby," Thor whispers to him with a proud smile and Loki preens under the praise, welcoming the kiss Thor places on his forehead. "Text me about the next time, okay?"

Loki nods his head, a small content smile forming on his lips even though watching Thor leave isn't his favorite part.

Thor dresses and gathers his things, winking at Svad - _the asshole!_ \- before seeing himself out.

Loki's eyes find Svad now, his gaze immediately falling on the bulge in Svad's pants when Svad gets up; it makes Loki's smile widen a little more.

His husband makes silently his way to the bed and climbs into the mattress behind Loki, gathering him in his arms, Loki's naked back pressed to Svad's covered chest. Loki sighs and shifts closer to him, humming happily; he always gets needy and cuddly after a good fuck.

He wonders if he can ask Thor to stay for a bit afterwards the next time and convince Svad to join them, so he can melt between them into their arms, feeling loved and cherished.

"Are you _his_?" Svad asks after a while, his voice quiet, almost like he's afraid of the answer. He has started rocking his hips now, grinding his obviously hard cock against Loki’s ass, the rough material of his pants rubbing against Loki’s smooth cheeks.

“I’m no one’s,” Loki replies, lets his husband use him as he wishes in order to get off.

Svad hums, not sounding satisfied with Loki’s answer but he doesn’t presses the matter. Maybe he’s scared of what he might hear if he asks for a more clear answer. 

Loki can’t blame him. 

Isn’t that what he likes when he’s with Thor, after all? That wonderful feeling of being owned by Thor, of being completely at his mercy, of being _his_, especially when he’s supposed to belong to someone else. It’s both thrilling and comforting at the same time.

It’s almost as if he’s addicted to it; he can’t imagining giving this up. Luckily for him, it doesn’t seem like he’ll have to. 

He smiles and lets out a pleased sigh when Svad’s hand finds his thigh, his fingers pressing hard into a bruise Thor has just left there. It’s as if he’s trying to remind Loki that even though Thor was here - on him, _in him_ -, Loki is still _his_ husband. 

Maybe he is not no one’s, after all. Maybe he belongs to both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!💞💞


End file.
